Home
by hitchhikerfirefly
Summary: Conner and M'gann learn that they have some things in common.


**Home**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just this story. And a llama.

xxxxxxxxx

He was bored.

Really bored.

Nothing good was on TV and, for once, he didn't feel like training. Not to mention Black Canary or Aqualad were not there to spar with him. No one was around to train with.

Only her.

He couldn't imagine training with her. She seemed too fragile. He knew that she could take whatever was thrown her way. But he wouldn't be able to handle if he hurt her.

It may not seem like it, but Superboy was a softie when it came to Miss Martian.

Speaking of Miss Martian, where was she?

Conner hadn't seen her for a while and the Cave was really quiet.

Too quiet.

Using his super hearing, Conner tried to listen for her moving around, breathing, or just about anything.

Nothing.

After thoroughly walking around the Cave and checking every room possible, Conner did the next best thing he could think of. "Megan?" He called.

Louder this time, he called again. "Megan?"

Still nothing.

Trying her room one last time, Conner decided she just may not be _inside_ the Cave but she very well could be _outside_ the Cave.

He should have gone outside earlier than now. It was a warm and sunny day with clouds scattered across the sky. A gentle breeze blew, putting a calming effect on Conner.

As he began to walk down the beach, he listened as the waves crashed on the shore then drifted back out to sea. Even though his super hearing caused the roar of the waves to be amplified, he liked how it made him forget whatever was on his mind and just enjoy the moment.

Then, among the crash of the waves, he heard another sound that was just as musical to him as the waves.

Her heartbeat.

It was truly his favorite sound. He loved how it could calm him down just by hearing the soft patter of her heart. Or how her heart would beat a little faster when he said her name or when he would "accidently" brush his hand against hers.

M'gann was wearing her usual cute skirt and shirt combo minus her shoes and socks due to the fact that her feet were buried in the sand.

"Hey," Conner said as he approached her.

"Hello!" M'gann replied but not with as much enthusiasm as she usually gives when greeting people.

"Mind if I join you?

"Not at all." She replied patting the sand beside her.

As he sat down beside her, he noticed that she wasn't wearing her usual smile and there was a contemplative look on her face.

"So, what are you doing out here all by yourself?" Conner asked.

"I wanted to clear my head. There has been a lot on my mind." M'gann replied as she looked out at the sea solemnly.

"Like what?"

"Everything. I was thinking about my home planet, my family and if they miss me, does the team even need me and if I'll ever belong anywhere or be able to call Earth my home." M'gann replied with a sigh.

It surprised him how M'gann was thinking things that he has thought countless times since he has joined the team.

"Sometimes that's what I think about." Conner said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, I don't think about a home planet but I do think about all the other things and I think that I have some answers to your questions."

Looking at Conner with a quizzical look in her eyes, M'gann asked with a small grin, "What are they?"

"Well, first of all, yeah, your family misses you. I can tell that whenever J'onn comes to check up on you and gives you news of your planet. Second, the team does need you. You've even saved us a few times, even when I told you to stay away. And lastly, you do belong. Here, with the rest of us. As to whether or not you can call Earth home, that's up to you."

"Thank you, Conner. That has made me feel much better. So, you have thought about these things, too?"

"Yeah, I think about that stuff all the time. Especially about belonging and if I'll ever have a home." Conner said as he looked at the ocean with a stern look displayed on his face.

Realizing that he needed answers to his questions, M'gann put her hand on his shoulder and said, "You belong here just as much as I do and you are a vital part of the team. I believe this is your home as much as I have now come to understand that is mine."

"Thanks. But at least you have family who care about you." He replied with a frown.

"You're talking about Superman, aren't you?"

The only answer she got was a small grunt.

"Well, I don't really know what to say about Superman but I can tell you this," M'gann began as she gently cupped his cheek to turn his face to hers, "You have a family in the team. We are all here for you… I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?" Conner asked quietly.

"I promise." M'gann replied as she set her head on his shoulder.

"Good." Conner said as he draped his arm around her bringing her closer.

As the two superheroes watched the sun begin to set over the ocean they finally felt like they belonged.

Like they were home.

xxxxxxxxxx

AN: I hope it's not too OOC. Review if ya want but please no flames. Thanks!

Peace!


End file.
